vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Safety Valve
Oh Boy! Safety Valve was a tag team consisting of Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen. Their team name comes from Jensen's opening theme combined with Gabe's company. __TOC__ In VGCW Season 4: Victims of Circumstance When both wrestlers stood opposite each other in the final round of The Great Tournament for the honor of becoming the general manager of VGCW, the match was halted by the coming of Dracula, soundly deciding to take the GM slot for himself and leaving these two unaffiliated wrestlers with a common enemy. Both wrestlers decided to handle the Dracula problem their own way at first, and when Dracula forced them to temporarily team up and fight The Elite Two on 2013-04-17, neither of them seemed too wild at the idea, fighting under the same banner strictly because they were forced to. As the nameless and reluctant team fought and won against The Elite Two, however, a name arose from the din of the crowd, chanted louder than the others: "Safety Valve". It was not only the audience that had taken to the newly-christened Safety Valve, however. Gaben himself would warm up to the idea of working with Adam, who to put it lightly didn't reciprocate and continued to shoot Gabe down over the notion that Safety Valve was a thing. This, however, didn't stop Gabe from telling anyone who would listen that Safety Valve was all too real. Eventually this half-false rumor would reach Dracula's ears and, on 2013-05-29, the duo was called into his office to shed light on these rumors. As soon as Adam told the vampire how against the idea he was, Dracula made it official, much to Gabe's delight, and tossed the unlikely pair against then-tag team champions Gerudo Skies. Though the Co-Op Championship wasn't on the line, the pride of both teams certainly was, with many believing Safety Valve to be the only team with the power to dethrone Ganon and Zangief. It was not meant to be, however, as Jensen was apparently still sulking over being forced into a partnership he wanted no part of. He proved to be an abysmal tag team partner - running away from Gabe as he went for a tag, refusing to help as Gabe was double-teamed by both opponents outside the ring, and at one point even "accidentally" attacking his own partner, sending poor Gabe face-first onto the floor. After forcing Gaben to fight most of the battle alone, Jensen finally made it back into the ring but, after a vicious pair of Gerudo Valley Drivers, was quickly pinned by Ganondorf. Despite the poor teamwork exhibited during that match and them facing each other in the End Game 4 main event, with Gaben winning the match rather handily, Safety Valve seems to be here to stay. They were seen discussing the Dragon Balls during the post-credits teaser on the same night and, on the season 5 premiere, Jensen was still hanging out with Gaben, their plan to go after the Dragon Balls together still in effect. Season 5: The Hunt for the Dragon Balls Season 5 featured Jensen and Gabe prancing around backstage in the hunt for the Dragon Balls. After hearing the news after End Game 4, Adam created an attempt to underhand Gabe by gathering the Dragon Balls and wishing him away. Gabe was easily fooled, and went along with Jensen's plan, facing the opposition of The Practice, Wario Ware Inc., and Nappa, who'd been joined by Flint. They had many singles matches against the teams, but their only tag battle came on 2013-11-05. Safety Valve went head-to-head against Nappa & Flint at End Game 5, in contest for all the Dragon Balls. In the end, Safety Valve couldn't stand against the Saiyan and the Cowboy, as they ended up losing the match and their Dragon Balls, too. In the end, Jensen was still stuck with Gabe, but the balls went to good use in a scheme to revive Vegeta. Ignoring Kefka's side shenanagins, that is. Tag Team Record Gallery neededthehardhat.gif|Safety Valve "Teamwork" Exhibit A nah_you_got_this.gif|Safety Valve "Teamwork" Exhibit B gabe & adam.png